Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving
is the direct-to-video special, based on the characters and formatted of the DtV show VeggieTales, created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki. The story is a re-telling of the story of Santa Claus, with Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber of the show narrating the story while occasionally interacting with events in it. Synopsis Everyone at town center are very happy Christmas is coming, especially Junior Asparagus after getting two gold coins from his grandparents. Just then, Laura's dad shows up with his delivery truck breaking down, and he persuades Gus to repair it. However, because of his grouchy ways, Gus doesn't help out and closes his autoshop. Both Laura and her dad were sadden about this, because that means he'll lose his job and they won't get a Christmas tree. Junior suggests that Santa can help out, but Bob doesn't really think that's gonna work. He then decides to tell everyone at the center about the story of Nicholas, the origins of Santa. The story starts at ancient Greece (which is now part of Turkey) and focuses on a small boy, who lives with happy and caring parents. However, he didn't understand why his parents like to help a lot towards others. Later that afternoon, Nicholas was fishing by the pier with his father when they spotted Gustav. The grouchy gourd fired one of his employees and the employee's daughters were worried about what happened. Nicholas' father gave the fired employee free fish, much to Gustav's appalled. Later that night, Nicholas' parents had a call from someone who was sick and needed help. Nicholas was worried that something might happened, which his predictions were right when he heard his parents died from the illness. Nicholas was left with wealth, but with no family with the exception of his servant Octavius. Gustav came back and asks Nicholas on how he'll run the fishing business now his dad is gone. He decided to do the same thing by giving fish away, but one of Gustav's henchmen stole the basket of fish away from Nicholas and everyone was asking for some. With no other way, he runs away to a ship and sailed off to escape the calamity. Nicholas decided to head to Bethlehem, so he can find out about what his parents were talking about helping others. He eventually figured out when he spotted the church where Jesus was born, and a nun named Sister Claire told about the goodness about helping others. Nicky came back to his hometown afterwards, only to find it's been run by Gustav. He later told Octavius about what happened, and the servant knows about it as well. They decided to only to help others is to sneak the fish inside their clothing. As they're doing so, the daughters of Gustav's former employee were caught by giving toys away. As punishment, Gustav sentenced them that they'll have to pay three gold coins, or else they'll be thrown in jail. Nicholas decides to help the daughters out, but he needs to be very stealthy as the Roman guards might spot him. So both he and Octavius decided to be in disguise, and it worked for the most part until Larry makes it worse by making the story to have snow. Because of the snow, Gustav and his army were able to track down both Nicky and Octavius. Things get worse as the pepper and gourd bumped into Bob and Larry, and they get stuck in a cart with sheep being dragged. Just as they're about to fall off the cliffs, the sheep decided to pull the cart with our heroes, and managed to safety cross. The old folk thanked Nicholas (who is still in disguise) for helping out his daughters, and the story ends with Nicky and Octavius hopping giving themselves nicknames. Back in the town square, Junior was thinking how he can help his friend Laura. He then had an idea, and asked Jimmy, who then told Larry to see if they can help. The small asparagus went to Gus' shop, and gave him his gold coin to help pay the repairs for the truck to get fixed. He resisted as he needs more than just one coin, but soon the other town folks helped out thanks to Bob. Gus asked to Junior why he's doing, and his response is that we need to help others. Meanwhile, Larry and Jimmy decided to get a Christmas tree for the Carrot family, and had to do it in Santa's way. The Carrot family were surprised that they got the truck fixed, as well having a Christmas tree. The veggies felt happy to help out. Songs * Hope It's Gonna Be a Happy Christmas * Greece * I Can Love * Donuts for Benny * Nicholas, Nicholas * Helpful Good Saint Nicholas * Up on the Housetop * Give This Christmas Away (feat. Matthew West and Amy Grant) Cast * Bob the Tomato as himself * Larry the Cucumber as himself * Nicky the Bell Pepper as himself * Mr. Lunt as Octavius * Gustav as himself and auto repairman * Junior Asparagus as himself * Laura Carrot as herself * Jimmy Gourd as himself * Petunia Rhubarb as nun * George as Pastor External link * Category:Specials Category:2009 releases Category:Musicals Category:Veggietales